Combinded Hopes and Dreams
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Over and over the timeline was recreated. Chara enjoyed dragging Frisk into darkness. The last timeline though causes something new to happen. With the Monsters and Humans, the old timelines are destroyed and a brand new one where everybody is happy is created. A collection of stories telling the adventures of Chara and Frisk in this new timeline. Fem!Chara and Fem!Frisk.
1. Creation of a new timeline

_**Music: Hopes and Dreams, His theme**_

 _ **-Line Break-**_

"Well here we are again Frisk." A girl said, her red eyes taking in the shivering form of the girl that stood in front of her. A large smile crosses her face. Frisk's lilac colored eyes can only stare into the girl's red colored one. Two options stood in front of them. Erase or Reset. "I already know what you are going to choose Frisk." The girl says.

"Please stop." Frisk whimpers out.

"I won't hurt you," she whispers, smiling widely. Frisk shrinks back against the wall and shuts her eyes. She tries to ignore the ash covered hand held out for her. "Aww, look at you. Don't tell me you're scared?" The girl said in a falsely concerned voice. The grin on her face grows even larger. Frisk doesn't dare open her eyes.

"Go away!" She shouts trembling. _'Why, why can't I ever escape from this?'_

' _Please Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, anyone… Please save me.'_ Frisk pleads within her mind. Tears fall down her face, but nobody would come to recuse her. She knew this, and the mantra of, _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,'_ repeats in her head. She flinches when she feels a cold hand gently grab the underside of her chin.

"Open your eyes Frisk." The girl's voice was calm, but still Frisk refused to do what she said. The fingers on her chin tighten causing her to whimper. "Damn it Frisk, I said, Open. Your. Eyes!" The last word came out as a growl, and when Frisk doesn't comply; the girl pulls a knife out bringing the blade across the others cheek.

Frisk whimpers finally opening her eyes, to find the girl impossibly close to her. Suddenly Frisk finds herself wondering how many times that the timeline has been reset, or the world recreated. She had lost count, and perhaps the girl was getting tired of doing the same thing over and over again.

"Aww, don't worry Frisk, this time I might actually have something new planned out." She says that same creepy smile on her face. She licks the blood off of Frisk's cheek, causing Frisk to shiver. "As I said before, I have something planned, something extremely nice. How about we go to a new timeline?" She questioned, tapping Frisk's cheek with her index finger. She flinches, causing the girl to scowl.

Quickly her hand shoots out, wrapping her fingers around Frisk's throat. She squeezes cutting off any oxygen. "You don't flinch when I want to touch you Frisk. You should just be a good little puppet that you are." She hisses. She pushes the knife close to her throat. "Remember Frisk, you're my doll. I can do with you what I want. I own you." She smiles at Frisk. "If I want to break you I can, if I want to give you hope I will, if I want to use your body for my please then so be it. You have no choice in the matter." She says.

' _That's right, I sold my soul to Chara.'_ Frisk thought helplessly. Chara had offered her a deal, and Frisk had taken it, hoping to get her happy ending back. It was all for nothing though. Frisk was forever trapped here, and Chara had grown possessive of her. In her mind Frisk, was her property a precious gem to keep close and when the time came to claim it for herself.

" **That's enough Chara."** A familiar childlike voice said. Turing her head, Chara and Frisk's eyes widen to find that a goat child was standing there.

"Asriel!" Chara hissed. Asriel locked eyes with Chara, then turned his head to the form of Frisk. His eyes grew sad and he shook his head.

" **Don't you see how far you've fallen Chara?"** Asriel questioned. Chara didn't answer him, instead pressing away from the wall. Chara lunched herself forward at Asriel, who quickly throw his hands up sending her flying back to the wall. **"We can finally recreate the world to a happier place."**

Chara froze at what Asriel said. Both Frisk and Chara thought the same thing. _'We?'_

Asriel lifted his hand, before bringing it down. A bright flash of light enveloped the room, and suddenly all three of them were floating in a white space. **"This place is the boundary between all of space and time. Between all the different timelines and universes. In here you do not have the power to reset, nor will your determination affect anything. For you see this place is a collection of the determination of all of Humanity and Monster."** A flash of light appeared, and another familiar figure stepped forward.

" **My children, it saddens me to see you have fallen so far into the darkness."** Came the voice of Toriel. Chara suddenly realizing that something was happening backed up slightly.

"No this isn't possible!" She hissed.

" **It is all possible Chara."** Another deeper voice said. Asgore appeared, and Chara suddenly looks scared.

" **Sorry kiddo it took me awhile to get here, that last blow was really good."** This time Chara whirled around, suddenly finding herself staring at Sans as he stood behind her.

" **DO NOT FORGET ABOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"** Came another familiar voice. Chara seemed like she was going to have a background. Papyrus smiled hugely at the two Humans.

" **Hey, you can't forget about me you brats!"** Undyne said, appearing with Alphys.

" **But I must say Darling you're path is rather dark isn't it."** Mettaton appeared.

"NO! NO! NO!" Chara yelled, eyes dancing around widely. Frisk though smiled, it was a bright smile. Her friends had come to save her. More and more monsters that she had befriended started to appear.

" **We have found a way for all of us to be happy Chara."** Asriel spoke giving Chara a smile. The scene changed to a medow. It was dark out but the moon shone brightly. Suddenly lights started floating up, they looked like they were fireflies. **"Do you know what this is Chara?"** Asriel questioned. Frisk reached out to touch one, suddenly feeling the despair and hopelessness vanish from her soul. It felt good. **"These are the hopes, dreams, happiness, compassion, of Monsters. It is the determination and SOUL of Humans. This power can cancel out your determination. With it we will be resetting the timeline, but changing whatever we want to change. You will finally be free of the darkness, and you won't remember any of this."**

Chara sneers at the last sentence. "Please, I can remember even after a true reset, you think this is going to change anything." She questioned. Asriel's smile stayed on his face.

" **You will not remember this, because it will erase all the timelines. Everything the war between Monster and Human, the barrier. It will not matter, it will all be erased and cease to exist. With all the Monsters and Humans from all the timelines we will be creating a new timeline."** As he says that, he suddenly becomes a multicolor sphere.

Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, all the monsters became multicolored spheres of light. They launched forward, and suddenly a door appeared. Out of the door came a skeleton. It was rather tall and was wearing a suit.

" _ **This door will take you to the new timeline. Away from this. If you do not use the door you'll be stuck here and fade into nothing. You will simply cease to exist."**_ And with that the rather tall skeleton fades away.

Frisk begins to take some steps forward, wanting to be with all her friends again. Just as she was about to reach for the door, she stops. Looking behind her she can see Chara froing. _'Just leave her, she's the reason that everything happened the way it did.'_ A rather sinister voice said in her head. She doesn't listen to it, instead walking back over to Chara. "Come on Chara we should go." Frisk tells her.

Chara glares at Frisk, suddenly lunging forward and wrapping her hands around Frisk's neck. "NO! IT WAS GOING PERFECTLY! I WAS HAVING SO MUCH FUN!" Frisk just waits, watching the other girl. "I don't want to be stuck here, I don't want to be trapped. Please, don't leave me." The genocidal girl broke down, tears spilling out of her red eyes.

The pacifist knew what she had to do. She quickly warps her arms around Chara, hugging her tightly. "It alright Chara, I forgive you." Frisk says, and it was true. Chara might have done horrible things, and Frisk had every reason to hate her. However Frisk didn't. She couldn't bring herself to hate this sad Human being.

Frisk got up off the ground, placing a hand out to Chara who was still laying on the ground. Chara blinks, staring up at Frisk. Tentatively she reaches to take the hand, and the girl with lilac colored hands helps her up. Still holding hands, she turns to stare at the door. "Come on, lets go together." She says, flashing a rather large grin on her face.

Chara nods, and together the two of them go to the door. They open it to be meet by a rather blinding light. Both of them walk forward into the light, the door shuts behind them.

The tall skeleton appears again, this time a sad smile on his face. "It appears that finally all is right." He turns around, looking at what appeared to be a black liquid that was quickly trying to head to the door. Opening the palm of his hand, the same type of creature head that Sans used appeared. It fired, burning off the inky black liquid.

The skeleton throws its arms out, and the room is suddenly became filled with the blasters. "You will not pass through here. You've ruined enough lives. I won't let you escape your fate PLAYER." And with that the world starts to fade break apart into particles. The smile on the skeletons face grew as his own body began to designate.

"Finally a true happy ending, with the power to reset is gone." He says, before his body vanished. The liquid let out a roar, and rushed to the door. However it was too late, and the door broke apart. Trapped in a place where all the timelines were decaying there was nothing it could do.

PLAYER was finally destroyed, and a bright white explosion appeared, leaving engulfing everything. Planets were created along with stars. Everything was beign recreated the way Monster and Human wanted it.

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Okay so this wasn't that good, but I wanted this originally to be dark, but I changed my mind about it. So instead what we have here is where all the timelines are destroyed, and instead the combined might of Monster and Humans created a new timeline. The next chapter will be in the new timeline._


	2. The new timeline

The sun was shining through the window and I chose to stay underneath the covers. It was too early to wake up right now.

I'm almost asleep so I don't notice when the door opens, and somebody begins to creep into my room. Even if I did I knew who it was. Suddenly something jumps onto the bed, and I find myself struggling in the covers. The figure that jumped up on my bed pushed me onto the floor. That was when the laughter starts to coming from my bed and I open my eyes. I find myself staring into the ruby red eyes of my friend, Chara Dreemurr.

We've been best friends since the day I was found abandon by my two adopted parents. The two boneheads were skeleton brothers by the name of Sans and Papyrus. Why they are named after fonts I really don't know.

Sans is really lazy and I swear that he can teleport though I haven't been able to prove this theory. Papyrus is rather loud, but he is a rather cool dude. He is actually a member of the Royal Guard.

"That wasn't funny Chara!" I say pouting as Chara laughs even harder. The whole reason I know Chara is because she is the adopted daughter of King Asgore and Queen Toriel Dreemur. Those two are rulers of the Kingdom of Monsters called Underground. Long ago Monsters and Humans almost had a war, however Monsters and Humans decided that peace would be better, and so they allowed King Asgore to build a kingdom in what is now known as Underground.

The kingdom of Underground can be split into different regions. You have Hotland which is the volcanic and rather hot lava filled region. This is where the Core is. The Core is a massive power plant that powers all of the kingdom of Underground. My teacher Professor Alphys lives there.

This is to the south of New Home which is in the middle of the kingdom of Underground and is the capital.

To the east of New Home is the wet and swampy region of Waterfall. The leader of the Royal Guard, and also somebody who is dating Professor Alphys lives here. Her name is Undyne. She is really cool and stops fights between Humans and Monsters. Now the Royal Guard is both the military of Underground and the rather effective Police Force.

To the west of New Home is what is known as the ruins. Nobody knows how they came to be. I actually try to avoid going to that area, mostly because it is home to the spiders. I'm not a big fan of spiders, but there is a rather nice girl there called Muffet. She is leader of the spiders and is dating Asriel Dreemur the actual child of Asgore and Toriel. Don't ask me why those two are dating, Asriel is technically a goat while Muffet is a spider. Isn't that cross species whatever you call it?

Anyways, to the north of New Home is Snowdin. It is a rather snowy and very cold region. It is here where I live with the two people who take care of me.

I blink, suddenly realizing something. "I'm surprised that Sans actually let you up here." I say to Chara. She stops laughing, and scowls. Chara and Sans don't get along. I'm not really sure why but if I had to guess it was because she ruined his books on Quantum Physics. And the two have started something of a prank war between each other. Though if you ask me, the two of them are good friends that just get on each other's nerves.

"Don't remind me Frisk!" She says, a rather prominent scowl on her face. Oh, I forgot to mention my name. I'm Frisk, no last name or anything. Like I mentioned before, I was found abandon in the ruins by the two boneheads I call family, and was brought to Snowdin. They took care of me. I met the Dreemurr royal family when I was around seven which is about a year when the two skeleton brothers found me in the Ruins.

Of course there was some concerns of there being a Human child in the ruins, after all the Humans live on the outskirts of the Ruins. Another cool thing about Underground is that it is made up of both Humans and Monsters. At first it was only Monsters but then more and more Humans started to grow interested as trade grew between the two races. Now Humans and Monsters live together.

Anyways it was when I went to meet the Dreemurr royal family that I meet Chara at the castle. At first I felt like she was going to hurt me, though I had no idea why I felt like that. I did know that it felt like I had known her before even though I had never seen her. Maybe she is what one would call my soul mate? I'm not really sure.

Chara was eight at the time and she just seemed a lot older then she truly was.

While Sans and Papyrus talked to the king and queen, I decided to gather my determination and talk to Chara. I had never talked to another Human, mostly because they didn't really like the more extreme weather and climate of Underground's regions. Chara though seemed surprised that I was talking to her.

I didn't know at the time that she had been treated badly by Humans, though the Humans of New Home rather loved and at the same time hated her for the pranks that she pulled. It was during that time that I actually befriended Chara and ever since we were inseparable. Like our SOULs were always bound to each other.

Oh, SOULs are what Humans and Monsters have. Monsters though are made of magic, and thus they have a rather weak SOUL. However Humans are rather strong so their SOUL lingers after death. Monsters can fuse with a Human SOUL and thus gain untold power, but King Asgore and Queen Toriel forbid any monster from stealing a Human soul.

Funerals for Humans were rather tricky. Though I should mention that the magic that is in the land of Underground causes any Human to live here for an extend amount of time to have a lifespan as long as a Monsters which is to say hundreds if not thousands of years.

"Well how did you get in then?" I question her. Though in truth I'm really dreading finding out the answer. It wouldn't surprise me if Chara did something like break in through the window.

She gives me that rather creepy smile that she knows I hate, red eyes flashing with mischief. "I picked the lock on the door." She answers simply. My mouth drops open and I stare wide eyed at her. Sans was going to pop a few bones because of this. Ugh, my puns are starting to be as bad as Sans. I was about to say something else, but I was interrupted by the door opening. The temperature in the house seemed to drop quite a bit, as Chara finds herself on the receiving end of Sans rather intimidating glare. The one where the lights seem to vanish from his eye sockets. She gulps, unable to turn her gaze away.

"I came to check up on you kiddo since it's almost noon, but I see that somebody decided to break in." He said. Chara just gives a slight smile realizing that maybe breaking in wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Ah, I'm happy to hear that Sans. You don't have to worry about Chara, she'll be on her best behavior." I say, turning my head to glare at Chara who nods quickly. Sans stares for a few more moments before nodding and heading out of the room.

Sans turns around though to speak. "I'll tell Pap that we have another guest. By the way does your mom and dad even know that you are here?" He questioned Chara who shook her head. He sighs. "Ah, you worry your parents a little too much you know that Chara?" He then quietly shuts the door leaving Chara and myself alone.

"Soo…" Chara began after a few awkward minutes.

"Soo…?" I question raising an eyebrow.

She looks into my eyes, before I notice the grin returning to her face. I squirm and she knows that I hate it when she does that. "Really Chara, do you have to smile like that?" I question.

She gives a small laugh smile returning to normal. "Yep, I love that it makes you and Asriel so uncomfortable." She says in a matter of fact tone. I shake my head, getting out from under the blankets. "So you're wearing the penguin underwear today." She states eyeing my underwear.

A blush rushes to my face, and before Chara even has a chance to dodge I grab a pillow and thrust it into her face. She yelps, and I whack her with the pillow again. "Get out, get out you pervert!" I say to her. She laughs, dodging the rest of my blows while heading out of the room. I quickly shut the door and lock it, even though I know that wouldn't keep her out.

Sheesh for a fourteen year old, Chara is rather perverted. She loves to tease Asriel and Muffet when they come over to the castle. I've also been in her room once and I know for a fact that near her stash of chocolate is a collection of rather explicit manga that I never want to gaze at ever, ever, again.

I quickly get dressed putting on my shorts and the stripped sweater that Chara had knit for me. It's one of my most prized possessions, even though I will never ever tell her that. Unlocking the door, and heading downstairs, I listen as Sans and Papyrus argue about one thing or another. Actually it was mostly Papyrus who was yelling about how lazy Sans was. Chara though was watching TV on the sofa, so I plop down next to her.

I look at what was on the screen, but I couldn't actually tell what she was watching. She doesn't answer me, and the next thing I see on the television is some poor girl being knifed to death by a masked killer. I yelp, turning my head and burying my entire face into Chara's side. "Why are you watching a horror movie?!" I shout. She laughs, smile on her face rather impossibly large.

I pull away from her side, and give her a rather sharp elbow causing her to gasp and glare in my direction. It used to be that glare scared me, but now it just told me that Chara was rather annoyed. I stick my tongue out at her, and freeze when she suddenly grabs it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Frisky Frisk." She says rather sweetly, and my eyes widen as the grin that I hate comes on her face. I also hate that nickname that she came up with for me. "Careful where you point that tongue or else…" She pauses for dramatic effect, "I might cut it off." By now tears are starting to well up in my eyes, and Chara lets go of my tongue. I bring it back in my mouth, wiping away a few stray tears. "Ah, I finally got my daily dose of making Frisk cry."

"You're a sadist Chara." I grumble at her. I watch as the smile on her face gets even larger.

"Yep, that I am Frisk, and all my attentions are target at you don't you feel honored?" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, super honored." Sarcasm laces my voice and it causes Chara to grin even wider.

She was about to say something else, but Papyrus shout interrupted us. "LUNCH IS DONE. COME GRAB SOME SPEGHTTI THAT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

We both get up off the sofa, but before we walked to the kitchen, I quickly whirled around shooting Chara a glare. "I will get you back for this Chara!" I hiss, and she gives me a rather cocky smirk.

"Oh I expect you will. But for now it's my win Frisky Frisk."

 _ **- Line Break-**_

 _Okay so this one is done. This was mostly to introduce the new timeline/universe for you guys and show what is different. Everything is above ground just to let you guys know. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Fav, Follow, and Review so I can get some feedback._


	3. Misunderstanding

_**Chara P.O.V.**_

After having my fun bothering Frisk and eating some of the delicious spaghetti that Papyrus made, we both decide that we would go outside to play. Well more like explore, there were a lot of areas that Frisk and I haven't actually seen. Underground was a lot larger than people would think.

"Come on Chara hurry up!" Frisk shouted excited. She was running ahead, arms out like she was an airplane. I smile at her. Frisk is just so adorable when she acts childish like that. I smile as we pass over a tree. Frisk goes diving into the snow, and I sigh shaking my head.

"Honestly Frisk, you're such a child at times." I tell her. She doesn't seem to hear me which is fine. I sigh deciding to go sit against a tree. Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I find myself dozing off.

Suddenly I felt somebody shake me. I ignore it, wanting to stay in my dreams. However that damn annoying shaking got worst, I harshly slap the hand away. I begin to doze off again, distantly hearing a conversation happening. "Ah what's wrong kiddo?" The voice of the comedian questions. It really grates on my nerves and I have the urge to plunge a toy knife into those eye sockets of his to see if they bleed. Grinding my teeth together I try to sink deeper into sleep.

"Chara won't wake up." Frisk said, worry tinging her voice. It's not like I don't understand why, but the cold of Snowdin doesn't really affect me at all. So it's not like I would actually get sick from sleeping out here.

"Well, I have a trick for having her get up." The comedian says, and I'm worried about what he is planning. I can't actually bring myself to wake up though. Whatever the comedian has planned surely won't be that bad right? I can hear as he starts to lean into me. "Can a person who is evil truly change?" He questioned. I tense, suddenly a wave of apprehension goes through my body and a brief image crosses my mind. "If you don't wake up…" The comedian's voice got lower and lower, and I could feel my body start to sweat. "You're going to have a bad time." This got me up.

I open my eyes, swinging my fist, but the comedian dodges it just in time before it connects. My heart is beating super-fast and I place my hand over it. Sweat drips down my body even though it is freezing cold. Frisk tilts her head rather cutely, unsure of what had happened. Did she even hear what the comedian had said to me? Shaking my head, the glare on my face is scary enough that Frisk shakes in her boots.

I'm not a big fan on causing Frisk to fear me, make her cry yes, fear me not so much; but it is her fault that she sent Sans after me. Oh I would get her back for this, I would make sure that she cries and begs for forgiveness. Just thinking about it sends a wave of ecstasy flowing through my body. Yes, as Frisk put it, I'm a sadist right down to the core of my rather dark heart. Though I mostly love to make Frisk cry. She is rather adorable when she does.

Speaking of crying the tears start to go down her face, and I decided to scare her even more. My mouth stretches into that rather creepy grin she hates, and she begins to break down, shaking in where she stands. However before I'm able to scare her even more, I receive a snowball to the face. Glaring at the comedian, he just waves a little. "Be nice." He simply says, turning around to walk back into the house.

I roll my eyes. The comedian is really too overprotective at times. I mean it's not like I'm actually going to hurt Frisk physically, okay maybe not too badly. But it is fun to hurt her. I mean I kind of enjoy it. But I'm not going to do it to the point where she would hate me. That would be terrible, and Frisk's friendship is actually really nice.

Frisk glares at me, and I just smile at her. Then she pouts before frowning. It's so interesting that she has so many different facial expressions. "I'm never talking to you again Chara." She says, and I roll my eyes. Oh, she would. I know she would talk to me again. If not now, then in a few hours.

The one thing I really didn't count on was that Frisk was actually determined not to talk to me. "Frisk come on please talk to me." I whine. It has been over five hours, and she hadn't talked to me. The silence was starting to get to me, and I hated it.

I wasn't that mean was I? She stays silent, head turned away from me so I couldn't use the dreaded kicked puppy look on her. She hated when I did that and could never say no to that face. It's mainly why I bothered to perfect.

Another hour passes, and I can feel my patience and my Frisk gauge starting to run on empty.

Thirty minutes, and suddenly I can't take it. We were back inside of the house in her room. She was watching TV on her bed, while I was at her desk going over the homework that we had.

Before she has time to even move out of the way. I launch myself at her, knocking her over and causing her to give a little screech. "Gotcha." I say, a rather normal smile on my face. I have my arms on both sides of her head. She stares up at me, adorable blush on her face. Yet she still refuses to speak to me. That's fine, it doesn't bother me. After all I have ways to make her talk.

Yes, I have plenty of ways to make Frisk talk, and also create the most adorable sounds that you will ever hear. The evil smile returns to my face, and she pales. Even if she speaks now, I won't show her any mercy. Nope I will show them no mercy what so ever. "Wait, Chara no!" She shouts, trying to squirm out from under me. I won't let her though.

Before she is able to get out of my grasp, I run my fingers up a sensitive part of her skin. She squeaks, and I keep smiling at her. I was about to do more but the door opened. "Hey Frisk I came to visit you!" A familiar shout came from Undyne. She then gasps as she finds us in what to her looks like a compromising position. And in truth it really was. I was basically straddling Frisk, and she was letting me.

"Um… hi Undyne." I say blush beginning to spread across my cheeks. She quickly slams the door shut, and we listen as she runs/stomps down the stairs. There is some yelling, followed by what sounds to be more footsteps entering up the stairs.

We then find ourselves staring at about eight ten different monsters. Now there is no denying that our faces are completely red. "I'm happy for you two children." Toriel says, tears dripping down her face but a happy smile on her mouth.

"That means we get to tease you too right?" Asriel snickered. I shot him a glare, but it doesn't affect him at all.

"Oh happy day. Perhaps we will have to marriages?" Asgore questioned seeming thoughtful. Both Asriel and I blush at his words.

"Darling you too look adorable. Perhaps you would like to come onto my show for couples?" Mettaton asked.

"I knew you two brats would get together!" Undyne shouted smiling large enough to show off her sharp teeth. Alphys though had a blush going across her scales? Skin? Whatever. She didn't say anything but seemed to approve.

" **IT'S GREAT YOU FOUND SOMEONE NEARLY AS COOL AS ME!"** Came the cheerful skeleton. However there was one person who was shooting daggers at me.

"You hurt her in anyway kid, so much as lay a scratch on her…" Sans voice was dangerously low, causing the room to seem like it had a sudden drop in temperature. "I'll make sure that you will be beating down and never see her again. I will have a bone to pick with you." His eye glowed ominously and I swear I could see a dragon skull behind his back. I gulp, and watch as he turns to leave the room.

The cheerfulness returns, and everybody seems really happy.

"I must tell everybody in the kingdom!" Asgore shouts, he runs out of the room. Followed by everybody else. Right when the last person leaves, I speak up.

"Wait it's a misunderstanding!" I shout. But it doesn't seem like anybody heard me. I groan, rolling off of Frisk to bury my head in her pillow. Screaming is all I can do, and I know that Frisk jumped because of it. I don't care though because this was the worst case scenario.

The thing about Monsters is that they take everything seriously. It doesn't matter what it is, they will always take it seriously. Of course Humans love gossip, meaning that Frisk and I are screwed to be labeled as a couple.

Finally I pull my face away from the pillow. "What are we going to do Frisk?" I question. She seems thoughtful eyes closed like they always were when she thinks hard.

Then they open, and shse speaks up again. "Well... you could always break up with me." She points out. Ohh yeah, if we make it seem like we broke up then everybody will- Wait! That is not a good idea, they would probably think I did something. I shiver as I think about what Sans would do to me. I rather value being alive instead of dead. Napstablook is the only ghost that the kingdom needs.

"Nope that won't work, Sans would kill me." I say. Frisk cringes, nodding at my comment. She knew firsthand how over protective that skeleton was of her. I mean sure my training with Undyne might help, but I've heard that he is one of the most terrifying skeletons in existence. "So…" I say an awkward silence following. "I'm going to head home now, see you tomorrow Frisk." I say. She nods, and I quickly leave the house.

The castle though is in a state of chaos. It seemed like they were getting ready for a big celebration, and I just knew that I was going to regret this. Celebrations normally mean well... a lot of things. It really depends on what strikes the kings fancy at the time. The fact that father thinks that I'm dating Frisk is a cause for celebration. I sigh shaking my head.

I look around, finally spotting Asriel. I grab him, dragging him back to my room. "Hey what's wrong sis?" Asriel questions, and I give him a glare.

"I need your help to fix this misunderstanding." I whisper to him so nobody can over hear us.

"What do you mean?" He questions. I sigh shaking my head.

"Frisk and I aren't really dating. We were fooling around, and Undyne walked in." I tell him. A large smirk come on his face and I want to wipe it off.

He heads to the door, ignoring me telling him to stay put. "Sure you aren't Chara. Well sorry for intercutting your fooling around. I'll tell dad to send food up here." He replies.

I groan. Great now everybody is going to misunderstand, and there will be nothing that can be done about it. My phone rings, and I quickly flip it open to find a text message from Frisk.

 _[Please help, Sans and Papyrus won't stop asking questions!]_

I give a smirk, at least I wasn't the only one suffering.

 _[Sorry, but I'm stuck with a celebration dad decided to throw]_

There was no other message from her, meaning that the two skeleton brothers had noticed she was texting me. Sighing I climb into bed. Tomorrow won't be that bad right?

Little did I know how far off I was.

 ** _Line Break_**

 _As you can see these, are just a collection of funny stories that are all interconnected, but can be read individually without a deep understanding. Next up is Frisk's P.O.V. and the aftermath of the news. Some chapters will be long, some will be short. It really depends on the nature of the content in it. So anyways follow, fav, and review. I love getting feedback from you guys._


End file.
